parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style
Cast *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Aang *Sawyer (Cat's Don't Dance) as Katara *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Sokka *Jewel (Rio) as Toph Biefong *Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Prince Zuko *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Appa *Timon (The Lion King) as Momo *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Uncle Iroh *Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Princess Azula *Scar (The Lion King) as Firelord Ozai *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Admiral Zhao *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Adult Avatar Roku *Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2) as Mai *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ty Lee *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Suki *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Bato *Zuba (Madagscar 2) as Chief Arnook *Gia (Madagascar 3) as Princess Yue *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Master Pakku *Thomas O Malley (The Aristocats) as Hakoda *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Kya *Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Gran Gran *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as King Bumi *Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound) as Haru *Dodger (Oliver Company) as Tyro *Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series) as June *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Jet *Terk (Tarzan) as Smellerbee *Bambi (Bambi) as The Duke *Horton (Horton Hears a Who) as Pipsqueak *Melman (Madagascar) as Longshot *Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as The Mechanist *Fievel (An American Tail) as Teo *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Avatar Kyoshi *Lost-o-Huggin Bear (Toy Story) as Xin Fu *Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Big Bad Hippo *Iron Will as The Boulder *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Ursa *Daffy Duck (The Loony Tunes) as The Cabbage Merchant *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) as Earth King Kuei *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) as Long Feng *Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) as Guru Pathik *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Master Piabdao *Tai Lung as (Kung Fu Panda) Combustion Man *Rufus (The Rescuers) as Monk Gyatso *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Adult Firelord Sozin *Makunga (Madagascar 2) as Firelord Azulon *Toulouse (The Aristocats) as Young Zuko *Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as 13 Year Old Boy Zuko *Young Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Young Ty Lee *Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Young Azula *Marie as (The Aristocats) Young Katara *Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Cubs) as Young Sokka *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Young Avatar Roku *Alex (Madagascar) as Young Firelord Sozin *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) as Hama The Bloodbender *Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Yon Rha *Young Louie (The Jungle Cubs) as Young Bumi *Owl (Pooh) as Jeong Jeong *Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Young Mai *Lady Blue (Animals of the Farthing Wood) as Yon Rha's Mother *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Mai's Mother *Rita (Oliver and Company) as Haru's Mother *Leonette (The Jungle King) (Young)as Ta-Min *Florrie (Madagscar 2) as (Adult) Ta-Min *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Nyla *Perdita Dalmatians as Aunt Wu *Angel (Lady and The Tramp 2 Scamp Adveture) as Meng Scenes *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 1 Sawyer and Tigger Find Oliver *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 2 Prince Kovu vs Admiral Shere Khan *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 3 Shere Khan Murders The Moon Spirit *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 4 Flashback: Scar Burns His Son *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 5 The Ape King Of Omashu *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 6 Tigger Meets Tigress *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 7 Robin Hood Of The Water Tribe *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 8 The Great Divide *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 9 The Spirit World *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 10 Avatar Rafiki *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 11 The Blue Spirit *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 12 The Painted Cat *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 13 Avatar Day *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 14 Flashback Baloo's 600 Day Siege Of Ba Sing Se *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 15 Kovu Alone *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 16 Sawyer Confronts Niju *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 17 Tales Of Ba Sing Se *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 18 Pumba's Lost Day *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 19 The Ember Island Players *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 20 Prince John's Comet Part 1 The Phoenix King *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 21 Prince John,s Comet Part 2 The Old Masters *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 22 Prince John's Comet Part 3 Into Inferno *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 23 Prince John's Comet Part 4 Avatar Oliver\Oliver Defeats Scar *Avatar The Lasr Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 24 End Credits Opening Narration ' Sawyer (Voice-Over)' Water Earth Fire Air Long Ago The Animals of The Four Nations Lived Together in Harmony However All That Changed When The Animals of The Fire Nation Attacked Only The Avatar Master of All Four Elements Could Stop Them But When The World Needed Him Most He Vanished One Hundred Years Passed and My Brother and I Discovered The New Avatar, an Airbender Kitten Named Oliver and Although His Airbending Skills Were Great He Had a Lot To Learn Befire He Was Ready To Save Anyone ''' '''But I Believe Oliver Can Save The World Category:Nuclearzeon's Spoof Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Spoofs Category:Future Spoof VT